I don't feel anymore
by getpitchslappedbechloe
Summary: Beca has been through Hell and hasn't come back yet. That is, until she meets a mysterious redhead at the bar. (Two-shot, btw) TRIGGER WARNINGS ARE LISTED IN A/N! I think this is AU.


**A/N: Hey people. The inspiration for this story is ****_Relapse_**** by****_ Veins-of-Pain. _****TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, HOMOPHOBIC FATHERS. Sorry for not updating lately, I've been pretty busy. and to reply to pipers review on cutie pie, because its the inter-webs and pervs live there. and thanks.**

* * *

_6 years ago..._

_Warren and Beca Mitchell were eating dinner, when Beca started nervously fidgeting in her seat and started talking. _

_"Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Becs, what's up?" Warren Mitchell said happily. Unbeknownst to Beca at the time, this was the last time she would see her father for 6 years. _

_"Well, there is this new girl at school and she likes me." "Well good, Beca. You want to invite your new friend over?" "No dad, she's not my friend. She like-likes me." "Oh. Don't invites gays over." _

_"Dad! You're not listening! I like-like her back! She is my girlfriend." "No. I will not allow any fags to live here." _

_Beca burst into tears at her own fathers homophobia._

_"What are you saying dad?" Beca was scared and very worried. "Don't call me dad. You are not my daughter anymore. Get out of this house and never come back."_

_"Dad-" "I AM NOT YOUR FATHER NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE FOR TRESPASSING!" She went to live her best friend Kate, whom she lived with for two years. Her girlfriend and Kate got along well. Almost too well... _

_It was that night Beca built her walls as high as planes fly. She shut everyone out except for her girlfriend and Kate and her mom._

* * *

_4 years ago..._

_Beca didn't live happily anymore, other than her girlfriend Jules, and her best friend Kate._

_ She moved in with her alcoholic mother who didn't care if she liked girls, boys, or birds. She was drunk all of the time anyway. She moved in after Kate's mom had a baby and ran out of room for Beca._

_The day that Beca would never forget started as any normal day. She walked to school, hung out with Jules, did schoolwork, hung out with Jules, and went home not at all prepared for what she would see next._

_Her mother, Kasey Mitchell, was lying face down on the couch. "Hey Ma." Beca said, having come home to her sleeping or even passed out before. 'She normally replies, weird', Beca thought. "Mom?" No response. She walked over and flipped her mom over, already preparing for the worst. _

_Kasey's face was pale and lifeless. Beca checked for a pulse, and when there was none, she called 9-11 immediately. "This is 9-11 what is your emergency?" "My mom, sh-she isn't breathing." "What is your address?" "316 P-Pine Crest road." "Responders are on their way."Th-thanks b-bye." The 9-11 woman hung up the phone._

_Kasey Mitchell was pronounced dead at the scene, due to alcohol poisoning and liver failure. She was 32. Beca was devastated, seeing as she loved her mom through all the booze. Where would she live? Kate's family didn't have the room, her dad... well she technically didn't have a dad, so that left Jules._

_ Jules family accepted her to live with them with no problem._

* * *

_2 years ago..._

_"Hey Jules! Wanna go out to dinner?" Beca said excitedly to her girlfriend. "Um, sure. I'll pick you up at 8?" Jules said awkwardly."Sounds great!" She was happy being around Jules, despite her own awful past._

_Later that night, they were eating dinner, and you could see Jules was nervous about something from a mile away. Beca took notice and broke the silence. "Jules, what's up?" Beca asked. "Can I tell you something?" Jules stated, obviously uneasy. "Anything, always, babe."_

_"Welll, I kinda..." "You kinda what?" "I-i kinda cheated on you." Beca was tearing up. "You-you did? With w-who?" "Umm..." Jules mumbled the rest. "Please speak up. Who was it?" Beca was almost scared to hear what she had to say._

_"I cheated on you with Kate." Beca gasped and let the tears she didn't know she was holding in flow free. "C-can we go home and t-talk?" Beca choked out. "Sure."_

_Later that night..._

_"Why Jules? Was I not good enough?"_

_"Beca I can explain-" Beca cut her off. "Don't Jules. Just don't. God, I knew it! You guys got along too well from the beginning. How many times?" "Honestly? I can't count how many times." "I am such an idiot. Were all the 'girls night out' when you slept with her?" "Yes and every business trip out of town. We went together."_

_After that, Beca stormed out and went to the bar. She bumped into a very pretty redhead. _

_"Sorry." She looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking deep into her soul. "S'okay." "You wanna sit? I'm Chloe by the way." "Sure, I'm Beca."_


End file.
